


Connor takes a turn

by sir_red



Series: The Vamps UK [4]
Category: The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_red/pseuds/sir_red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 4 to my little Vamp appreciation story.</p><p>I had originally intended this to be a three part </p><p>This work is entirely fiction and no reflection is meant on real persons.</p><p>The Vamps are:<br/>James McVey – 19<br/>Tristan Evans – 18<br/>Brad Simpson – 18 (Just turned) <br/>Connor Ball – 16</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connor takes a turn

Connor would never have tried to classify or define their relationship. They were friends – the very best of friends of course. But none was interested in anything more. 

However, he imagined if you put enough hormone driven boys in a house together and encouraged them to avoid going out too much (out of fear the ever present paparazzi would make their status as up-and-comers even more difficult)… well things would happen.

Nearly three months had passed with things continuing much the same – they played music, they played xbox, they played…other things.

That being said Connor had begun to feel like perhaps things needed to be shaken up.

Each of the boys took a turn playing with each other and every so often they would all play together but those games tended to be terribly one sided.

If James was involved he always called the shots. He might be willing to lend a hand...or a tongue from time to time but it was he who made said when and where. 

If James wasn’t involved that role inevitably fell to Tristan. 

Even Brad had his own way of exercising power. He could never tell the other boys what to do, but if he asked for something and sent those big brown eyes their way the boys would inevitably give him whatever he wanted. 

Bizarrely Brad’s method of power was probably the most effective. 

Nobody could say no to Brad Simpson. 

In all of this, as much as the other boys seemed to enjoy Connor, Brad loved his mouth, Tristan loved his silky smooth pale skin and playing with his underwear and James seemed to enjoy poking, squeezing and spanking him!

But he never got to call the shots. It was never Connor who got to take a turn at throwing James’ muscly body over his lap and laying into that perfectly muscular bottom or pushing Tristan’s wiry legs over his head and dominating him like the slut Connor knew Tristan secretly yearned to be.

Which was how Connor found himself at the foot of James’ bed in the early hours of the morning.

James was, of course, sleeping naked. Though Connor had often thought if he looked like James McVey he probably would have slept naked as well. It was a hot night and the white sheet was draped over his legs and crotch but it left nothing to the imagination. The corners of James’ mouth were upturned and his cock was jutting upright so he was evidently enjoying himself dreaming. 

Connor smiled to himself and went about his job. The cuffs had been difficult to procure but with enough money, almost anything was for sale and for the first time in Connor’s life money was no longer a problem. 

He slipped the silvery cuffs around the bed head and each of James wrists. The chains were extra-long so they could reach James’ wrists without Connor having to move the older boy. When he was done Connor repeated the procedure with James’ ankles and then he switched on a lamp and admired James’ still sleeping form in all of its glory. 

James, impossibly, was still asleep. Connor was kind of curious to see how long that would last. 

James’ cock was big, not the biggest in their group but certainly nothing to be ashamed of either. He was a little taller than Connor though not too tall. His muscles were perfectly formed. From head to toe… even weird places like his feet and neck somehow made Connor feel inadequate. 

James cock was a thing of beauty. Its head was bulbous and pointed proudly upright. 

After a moment of consideration Connor came up with a plan of action. 

He knelt on the bed and starting at the base he ran the tip of his tongue along the length of James’ cock. 

James shuddered, smiled and opened his eyes. 

“Good morning,” he said groggily, he stopped smiling after a moment, he looked down at the cuffs at his hands. 

“Someone’s been busy,” he observed, now sounding curious. 

“Someone’s been naughty,” Connor said, though his voice quavered slightly. 

James smiled at him. 

“Is that so?” James observed, “you’re going to have to let me out of these cuffs eventually.” 

“Yeah…” Connor said.

“At which point,” James said cheerfully, “I’m gonna spank you so hard you’re going to cum and cry at the same time.”

Connor’s cock was instantly hard, James looked at his crotch and smiled again. 

“You’re not in control here Connor,” James said, “even in chains, I’m still in control.” 

“Is that so?” Connor asked him, he ripped James sheet from his body and then grabbed James balls in his fist. 

“Who’s in control now?” Connor demanded. 

For the first time James looked uncertain. 

“Turn over,” Connor ordered. 

James hesitated and then, looking as surprised as Connor felt, James turned over. 

Connor grabbed James’ cock and tucked it next to his thigh so that it jutted downward like a third leg. 

Connor had every intention of spanking James right there and then but when he saw that beautiful backside, with its squareness that he found so very appealing, he changed his mind.

Connor strode up to James night stand and removed his condoms, then he took the lube, he turned to James who was looking up at him intrigued. 

He didn’t ask for permission, that would somewhat defeat the point, but he wanted to give him the opportunity to say no…after all he wasn’t exactly going to rape his friend. 

James simply smiled. 

Connor strode up and straddled James. After a moment’s thought he pushed James into a kneeling position. 

Connor removed his boxers and tshirt and then he went to work. 

Connor never felt of his cock as huge but never before had he experienced tightness till he fucked James in the bum. It was as though James whole body was fighting to keep him out. 

Connor thrusted into him and James McVey cried out. 

Connor thrusted a second time and James McVey moaned. 

Connor leant over and grabbed his cock, but he didn’t wank him, he simply squeezed and James gasped out loud. 

James turned to look at Connor, his pupils were dilated and his face covered with a sheen of sweat, his mouth was slightly open in arousal and shock. 

Connor thrust a third time and James actually cried out loud. 

James McVey was a bum boy and that night he learned the pleasure of being completely dominated. 

Connor fucked James until Connor came, then he pulled out, threw away the condom and left James. Still gasping, panting and hard as nails. Desperate to blow but unable to relieve himself due to the chains. 

Connor sat down, still naked on a chair next to the bed and watched the show…

To be continued…


End file.
